Indicators utilizing a plurality of drums carrying indicia for purposes of providing a readout of time are known. Such indicators generally are driven by a synchronous motor coupled either to a seconds wheel or to some other input for driving an indicator drum of lowest order of a series of indicator drums. The input to the indicator drum is through a stepped advance, usually carried out by a Geneva-type mechanism.
Indicators for readout of elapsed time from a somewhat similar plurality of indicator drums are also known; and, the elapsed time indicators have been driven by a synchronous motor powered by either an alternating or a direct current source. In the latter instance, a solid state electronic package has been used for the conversion to alternating current. The conversion was from a low voltage DC current to 400 Hz, 26 volts. Typically, the motor by which the indicator drums of the elapsed time indicator has been powered is of relatively small size, a size which may be likened to that of the common headache remedy pill. These motors suffer from various disadvantages. To this end, the speed of operation of the motor, which in present motors may be about 3,000 RPM, requires special bearings and lubrication, and thus has been found to add unduly to the expense not only in structure but also in the assembly of each unit. Further, because of the speed of the motor, an excessive number of gear passes is required for a gear ratio between the motor and the slowest moving indicator or drum of about two billion to one. Further still, there have been special problems relating to the precision to which the motor must be manufactured. This relates to the hysteresis ring in the motor and also to the positions of the poles which, if not critically located, may result in the motor running backwards, or with less torque than required, or at other than synchronous speed, or a combination thereof.